


Cold outside

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [61]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: Winter, snow and a warm apartment, warm company





	

It was snowing a lot. Opening his eyes, Matt assessed the condition of the streets outside his apartment.

Snow, snow, so much snow. Covering the streets, sidewalks, front steps, gathering on rooftops, trees, trapping cars and bikes and shutting off exits.

And quiet. So quiet he almost moaned in pleasure.

With a hand to his alarm, he clicked on the button.

“Four. Sixteen. AM”, the electronic voice informed him.

Good.

Turning to his left, he dropped his mouth on the back of her neck, her long hair smelling of the floral shampoo that now lived in his bathroom, his hand gliding from her shoulder to her back, the dip of her waist, fingers bunching on the fabric of the T shirt she wore to bed. His Columbia Law one.

“Get this off”, he whispered and she stirred, curling her toes.

“Hmm?” she “asked”, turning her head, not really reacting when he pulled on her underwear, sliding it down her legs.

“Off, take this off”, he repeated, throwing the small garment behind him on the floor.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because I want you naked. Please?”

She moved her arms so he could pull the shirt off her, her skin warm, soft, vanilla scented.

Matt moved to pull the covers more securely around them, satisfied with the temperature of the room - no need to get up and adjust the heater.

“You’re not getting naked?” she asked, apparently not really caring, turning to face him, cuddling against his chest.

“Later. Now I just want to feel you”, he said, hugging her to him, hand travelling under the covers over plains of smooth, uninterrupted skin.

“Hmm. Ok.” Karen dropped a kiss on his collarbone and closed her eyes again, ready to fall back asleep.

A few seconds, though, and she was moving again, hands grabbing his shirt.

“At least this one”, she whispered when he smiled, moving his arms to take it off. “God, you look great”, she said, dropping kisses on his chest, hands holding his arms.

“Glad you think so.”

“I do. You know I do.”

Karen moved to lie on her side again, her naked body molding around his, breasts pressed against his chest, hand on his back, the both of them tangled together, occupying the center of the big mattress.

“My feet are cold”, she complained, rubbing her soles on the sweatpants he still had on.

“They’ll be warm in a minute”, he said, kissing her face, tucking the heavy duvet around her more securely.

She fell back asleep soon, breathing on his chest, hand relaxing on his back, resting against the mattress. The snow kept falling outside, the wind picking up here and there, shutting the city up.

Matt’s world of fire was, for once, silent when he fell back asleep.


End file.
